The Field Trip
by EmeraldDragon
Summary: Kagome's class goes to an archeological dig in the mountains, what she finds may changer her life and the lives of her feudal friends. ::one-shot::


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha.

**__**

The Field Trip

The breeze ran through her hair, tossing it about as she watched the world pass the open bus window. What a beautiful day it was. She was on an all day school trip and there was no overbearing hanyou yelling at her about stupid shards. Yes, this was bliss. Kagome filled her lungs with the fresh country air. The fact that the trip was to some newly discovered cave with educational value really didn't bother her all that much. This was a day to relax. 

"Hey, Higurashi." Hojo chirped at her shoulder, "The teacher said we have to get in groups of twos and threes. Would you like to be my partner?" Kagome blushed involuntarily. Glancing past the overly sweet, yet dense, boy she could see her three friends already all holding hands to show they were all partnered up. Kagome sighed; she might as well, after all she did stand him up a lot.

"Sure Hojo-kun, I would like that." She smiled back. Hojo blushed and sat down next to her. Kagome turned her attention back out the window. The bus was heading into the mountains. The fresh air and chattering wildlife reminded her a wonderfully demon free feudal era. Dust rose into the air as the bus turned on to a dirt road. A few minutes later they pulled to a stop along side several trailers. Stretching out before them was a large area of archaeologist carved earth. Men and women in dusty clothes hurried to and fro carrying all manners of equipment or something or other they had found.

"Ok class," The teacher called from the front of the bus, "Everyone get with your partners. We are going to be walking around to the cave," She gestured off to the right of the bus, "so stay together. No wandering off, there will be plenty of time for exploration after lunch." The teacher stepped off the bus and the students followed suite. 

Kagome stood only to have Hojo pick up her small bag and sling it over his own shoulder. She smiled her thanks and he blushed again. She stepped off the bus and followed the group around the bus to the edge of a large excavation sight. Three different archaeologists where busy brushing away dirt. As they approached one with long brown hair tied in a low ponytail stood and dusted him self off in a vain attempt to look more presentable.

Kagome suddenly had the weirdest feeling she had been here before. She rolled her eyes to herself. She probably had, 500 years ago. Inuyasha had dragged them all over Japan, what's to say they hadn't been here at some point. Of course, after a while all forest like areas started to look the same.

"I'm glad you all could make it today." The man said cheerfully, "What we have found here is what appears to be the remains of a village that we are guessing existed 500 years ago." He turned so they could all see the place where they where currently digging. Kagome's eyes fell on a long row of skeletons. "It seems that for some unknown reason all, or at least most, of the villagers dies all about the same time. Now weather they where buried by the few villagers that still remained before they moved on or by passing strangers we still do not know. What truly interests us about this site, however, is what we found buried with each. This way if you please." He gestured for them to follow as he walked towards a large case. 

He led them over to the box and opened it for them to see. The class gathered around to look in. Kagome swallowed hard and squeezed her eyes shut. Lying in the case on soft cushions, where over sized weapons of all shapes. Spear heads, sickle blades, and swords all separated from their owners.

"We found these buried with each of the graves. Why and what their purpose was we have no idea as of yet. We first thought them to be weapons of some kind, but due to the large size and massive weight of some of these items, we have dismissed that theory. However, one of the most interesting things about these is that they all seem to be made of some sort of bone. Though how this is achieved is still being researched, as there is no creature known to be living or dead that has bones this size." The man continued. Kagome was at a loss. How could she ever look Sango in the face after this? How could she explain it? How would the exterminator take the news when she finally squeezed a confession from her?

"Another find of great interest to us is what we found in a nearby cave." The longhaired archeologist said and gestured for them to follow. Kagome's head was spinning. First the graves of the villagers now Midoriko's cave. This did not bode well. The man led them into the cave, Kagome following reluctantly. The group stopped behind a rope that blocked off the mummified form of Midoriko and the demon-of-demons. She hadn't changed. In 500 years, she hadn't changed. The jewel shards at her throat began to pulse softly. 

"We currently believe that this statue was created, and perhaps worshiped, to depict some great event in the village's mythology. This man is obviously some great epic hero that was to have slain this great beast. This hole we see in his chest." He stepped up to point at the hole from which the Shikon jewel came out, "We believe this was some sort of vandalism done years before we got here, though why is a mystery. It's size and shape also makes us wonder how it was done. One theory is that a jewel of some sort was here and has since been removed and probably lost forever." He stepped down and walked around the side and motioned for them to follow. 'I wish it was lost forever.' Kagome snorted mentally.

"There was one other thing that caught our attention was this." He stepped aside to reveal what he wanted to show them. Kagome's heart stopped and her breath caught in her throat. On the floor of the cave before them the rusty looking Tetsusaiga shoved into the rock. On the wall behind it leaned a Buddhist staff with a familiar piece of purple cloth and a rosary wrapped around it. A giant boomerang leaned next to it. Lying on the floor between the sword and staff was a quiver of arrows with the Tetsusaiga's sheath tucked among the shafts. A bow that looked too much like her own for comfort was resting against the sword, bound in place with a length of blue ribbon and draped with a tiny brown vest. Kagome's heart clenched and the jewel's pulsing intensified.

"What these are and where they came from is a complete mystery. They seem to at least be younger then the statue, but by how much is not known. Our only clue is a stone tablet." He gestured towards the slab of rock Kagome had over looked. 

"It reads: I, Sesshoumaro, swear on our father's grave to you, younger brother, that you will not have given your life and the lives of your companions in vain. You have shed Naraku's blood at the cost of your own lives. By that unholy blood I, Sesshoumaru, do promise to take and care for the twin cubs you and your young Miko brought into this world. They will never want, and I will raise them to rule in my stead when the day come I will depart this world for the next. So I lay you all to rest in the place where it all began and ended. My you find the peace in the next life you could not find in this one."

The man continued to speculate on possible meanings to the writing, but Kagome wasn't listening. All the blood was draining from her body. Her body began to shake and she reached out for something to steady herself with. She latched onto Hojo's wrist and started to squeeze, blood was soon rolling over her fingers.

"Kagome!" Hojo yelled as her eyes rolled up into her head and he knees buckled.

"Kagome!!" The yelling was louder. How close was Hojo to her now? Wait when had Hojo ever called her by her first name?

"KAGOME!!!" Her eyes snapped open to be met with concerned golden ones. Inuyasha was gripping her shoulders as if he where trying to shake her from sleep. Her body was trembling and coated in sweat. Slowly she registered that she had a death grip on Miroku's wrist and his blood was dripping over her hand. Above her was the forest canopy.

"Inu…Inuyasha?" She whispered not sure of what she was seeing. He nodded and reached down and gently pried her hand from Miroku's wrist. The monk stumbled back into Sango who started to clean and dress the wound. Shippou poked his head in to her line of vision, his bright green eyes clouded with worry.

"Are you ok Kagome? You where whimpering and shaking. Then you grabbed Miroku's wrist and started squeezing." She looked at him as if he wasn't real for a moment, then in an instant she sat up and throw her arms around both demons in a fierce hug. 

"It was just a dream. Oh gods! It was only a dream!" She whimpered into the hanyou's shoulder.

"That must have been some dream Kagome." Sango said looking down at the fairly deep cuts around Miroku's wrist.

"I must agree with Lady Sango. What dream could have brought you to such violent actions?" Kagome snuggled deeper into Inuyasha shoulder as the rather confused half-demon gently hugged her in return, feeling uncertain as to what to do with the girl.

"We're here Kagome." He spoke softly, "Nothing can hurt you while we are here." If he hoped to comfort her, he was badly mistaken. The instant the words left his mouth Kagome dissolved into tears. But it did accomplish the task of getting her talking. Between sobs Kagome choked out the story of her dream. The others listened in stunned silence. As she repeated what was written on the tablet everyone was gaping and Inuyasha was blushing. The dog demon continued to hold her, even after she finished her story. The group sat in silence until Kagome again fell into sleep.

"Inuyasha." Miroku broke the silence, "What do you think of Lady Kagome's dream?"

"What am I supposed to think? It was just a dream right?" The demon replied and cast a glance over to the sleeping girl and the Kitsune in her arms.

"You do not consider it possible that it may be a vision?" The monk asked coolly.

"You can't be serious Miroku." Sango cut in; "These thing could really come to pass."

"They could." Miroku confirmed.

"Feh! Kagome isn't Miko enough to have visions." Inuyasha snorted.

"Is she Inuyasha?" Miroku asked, idly rubbing his injured wrist. "We have all witnessed just how powerful she can be. She was able to call back her soul when that witch tried to resurrect Kikyo. Or when she nearly killed Naraku. Or when she was able to return to us after you cut off her only means of passage into this world. Kagome has strength, weather you choose to see it or not."

"We will speak to Kaede on our next visit to the village. Until then let's just pretend it was a dream and nothing more. Is that understood?" Inuyasha made it sound more like a threat then a suggestion.

"Agreed." Both the humans nodded. 

"Let us get some sleep. There is a shard to find in the morning." Miroku said. The rest of the small group settled in all lost in private thoughts on what they had been told and if it were possible to avoid such an out come to their quest.


End file.
